1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a video printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art printing apparatus, for example, a color video printer, a button for starting a printing operation and a clear button for clearing a signal representing an image to be printed are arranged on a printer body. Also, a monitor display can be connected to the color video printer so as to monitor an input image signal and a print image signal stored in a memory of the color video printer. Therefore, printing is started by depressing the print button which causes a print image signal stored in the memory to be printed out. Also, depressing the clear button causes the print image signal stored in the memory to be erased.
In a conventionally constructed color video printer, a depression of the print button at the time an input image signal is being displayed on the monitor display causes the printing operation to be started. In this event, if the input image signal represents a moving image, the image displayed on the monitor display will not be mistaken for an image represented by a signal which is stored in the memory. However, in the case where an input image signal represents a still image, if the operator erroneously presses the print button, under the assumption that this image has already been stored in the memory, the printed-out image will be that previously stored in the memory which is different from the one which is supposed to be printed out, thereby causing a problem of performing a useless printing.
Further, if the operator presses the clear key so as to erase an image signal stored in the memory, on the assumption that the image displayed on the monitor display is the image to be erased, he may erase image information stored in the memory which is not desired to be erased.